Lyra (game)/Games/NPC/Quotes
New Bark Town *After the player gets a starter :"! So you picked... a ! That's a cute Pokémon you have! When you walk with it, it'll become more friendly. You should turn around and talk to it sometimes, too. Oh, that's right! Why don't you show it to your mom? See ya!" *After receiving a Master Ball from Elm :"I wonder what Kimono Girl wants from you..." :* If spoke to her Marill ::"Hmm... My Pokémon may be putting on some weight lately... :*If the player attempts to walk to Route 27 before battling Ho-Oh/Lugia ::"Hi, ! Where do you think you're going, ?"'' * In her house :* If the player hasn't yet got a starter Pokémon ::"! Professor Elm was looking for you. Did you go to his lab?" :* If the player has a starter Pokémon ::"My is super cute... But your looks pretty good, too, !" :* Later in the game (if no Shiny Leaf is present on the walking Pokémon) ::"Isn't it strange that when we are with Pokémon, going out is just so much more fun! ! Try going to different places and talk to your Pokémon! I bet you'll find out so many things about them!" Professor Elm's lab :* After battling Silver ::"Hold on a second! He has nothing to do with it! I saw it. There was a red-haired boy looking into the building!" ::"! I'm glad they understand you are innocent. See you later!" :* After earning the Rising Badge ::"! Did you already collect eight Badges? That's so cool! The professor is waiting for you." ::", people are talking about you! I heard you helped Kimono Girls? You've been helping all these people! You make me proud to be your friend." Route 29 ::"There you are! ! You can catch wild Pokémon with Poké Balls. Follow me!" ::"...Just like that! ... Huh? Was I too fast? I'll try again. Come this way!" ::"See? Just like that! It's better to lower your target's HP more than I did, or make it sleep or something. You can try all kinds of things to see what works. I'll give you these. Good luck! See you!" :* In battle ::"OK! Its HP is down! It's ready for a Poké Ball! Route 31 ::"I knew it was you, ! How did you get past me? Here is something neat for surprising me, !"'' ::"The Vs. Recorder can record all your Pokémon battles. I have to go now! I won't let you pass me again! Let's go, !" Route 34 ::"Grandpa! Good work, Grandpa! The Pokémon you raised for me has been as healthy as can be! You look fit, too!" ::"Hi, ! Let me introduce you. This is . He's a Trainer. He seems to be getting better at raising Pokémon. Well, not as good as you, Grandpa, of course! Follow me, !" ::"Grandma! Let me introduce my friend. This is !" ::"What? Grandma...! What are you talking about? He just happens to live nearby..." ::"Well, I better go now... See ya! Oh, I almost forgot! Here, this is my Pokégear number!" ::"You know you can talk to your Pokémon as they follow you? They do all sorts of cute stuff on the road and in towns. I'm taking notes every time they do funny things. Give me a call and I'll share some of them with you." ::"Grandma! Don't you say anything. We are both Trainers, and we are supposed to exchange numbers. That's all." Celebi Event ::*''"Hi, . Have you heard of the legend of the shrine? They say that people disappear when they tamper with it."'' ::*''"... What was that?"'' ::*''"Where are we...? Ilex Forest has disappeared! ...That's not it. It's more like we have been transported somewhere else...? , something is strange! I heard the radio mentioning the date from three years ago!"'' ::*''"Is that...am I looking at... ? That explains it! must have caused all this! My grandpa once told me that can travel through time using its mystic power called Time Travel! must have taken us back in time! Literally!"'' ::*''", there is someone else here besides us! Let's go find out who!" ::*"Who does he think he is? That was unnecessary! But what were they talking about? The revival of Team Rocket...? They say that Team Rocket was removed from the Kanto region by a child three years ago. So this really is three years ago!"'' ::*''"Oh no! It's happening again...! It's 's Time Travel!"'' ::*''"Huh? That's the guy we just saw arguing with that boy!"'' ::*''"Three years ago...? Goldenrod City...? Could this be the one the radio was trying to reach? Giovanni, their boss? Do you hear it, ? The radio is saying something strange! Team Rocket has occupied the Radio Tower at Goldenrod City! It can't be! , you solved this case already!"'' ::*''"They keep calling for their boss. I feel sorry they don't know he's not coming. After this, , you will defeat them! ...Wait a second! , you're still here. Then, who will defeat Team Rocket...?"'' ::*''"Not again...! I've had enough! Please let me go back to my time!"'' ::*''"Travelling through time sure doesn't feel good."'' ::*''"Hey, my ! I missed you so much! Wait a sec... So we must be back to our time! It was all so bizarre. But now that we are safely back to our time and Team Rocker's terrible design fell through, we can say... all's well that ends well, right? , you never cease to inspire great adventures! It sure was an exhausting day, though. I better get going. See you!"'' Battle Hall :"Hi, . I love watching you battle here. Cause... you have fun whether you win or lose!" Goldenrod Tunnel ::"Hi, . You are just in time! When you follow this tunnel, you'll see a Dress-Up Shop. That's where your Pokémon can put on Accessories to dress up and take pictures! By the way, here is the Fashion Case. Did you say you want it? I knew it! This is a present from me!" ::"Keep Accessories in the Fashion Case, OK? I should get going. See you!"